


Тайна цветов

by lilizwingli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: У Лили с Нарциссой есть свой секрет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662885) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5318098)
> 
> **Переведено в подарок Мэд и Фейче <3**

Я раскрою вам тайну. Хотите послушать?

Ну что же. У кого ни спроси ― каждый ответит, что слизеринцы с гриффиндорцами всегда были смертельными врагами, а иначе и быть не могло. Вам расскажут сказки о темных магах и светлых героях, и вас поразят эти истории настолько, что вы поверите каждому слову. Я же скажу вам, что это не вся правда: множество ребят с факультетов Змеи и Льва были прекрасными друзьями, и даже больше, чем друзьями, и я расскажу вам сказку, чтобы доказать свои слова.

Жила-была девочка из Гриффиндора, и была она яркой как огонь, храброй как лето; жила-была девочка из Слизерина, и была она холодной как лед, хитрой как зима. Они родились в один год, в один день, однако были они настолько разными, насколько можно было себе представить. Девочка из Гриффиндора родилась в семье магглов, у которых в роду за все двадцать поколений ни разу не появлялись волшебники; девочка из Слизерина родилась в благородной и старинной семье, в которой появлялись волшебники еще с тех давних пор, когда в Великобритании только зародилось волшебство.

Девочки выросли в разных мирах, не зная о существовании друг друга, отправились учиться в Хогвартс, где их распределили по факультетам, и встретились. Все вокруг были уверены, что они начнут безумно ненавидеть друг друга, потому что их красота пленяла как солнце и луна, да и вдобавок обе были умны. Мудрость мира гласила, что две прекрасные девушки обязательно вцепятся друг друга как кошка с собакой.

Но этих двоих связывало на две особенности больше, чем я уже упоминала: нечто совсем незначительное и нечто важное. Незначительным можно было считать их имена ― обеих назвали в честь цветов, нежных цветов; а важным ― они были способны пожертвовать всем ради великой и страшной любви. (Спустя годы после первой встречи, одна умерла, спасая сына и весь мир; спустя годы после этого, другая солгала, чтобы спасти их сыновей, и мир снова был спасен. Ну теперь вы видите, как они похожи.)

Раз они были умными девочками, то тщательно скрывали свою дружбу от посторонних глаз ― как от друзей, так и от врагов ― и хранили тайну своей дружбы, как нечто драгоценное. И они верили друг в друга несмотря ни на что. Они были подругами, лучшими подругами, близкими как сестры (или еще ближе). Они делились своими самыми сокровенными мечтами, были не разлей вода, украдкой дарили друг другу подарки и никому не рассказывали о своих тайных встречах и секретах на протяжении многих лет.

Но время шло, и девочки подросли ― они были красивыми и умными, и изящными, как ни одна другая девушка Великобритании того времени. За каждой ухаживал статный мужчина с темной тайной; но им не нужны были эти мужчины. Один был высокомерным глупцом, чьи шутки были бессмысленны и жестоки; другой был высокомерным глупцом, чьи шутки были хладнокровны и хитры. Две молодые девушки были явно мудрее всего этого.

Так получилось, что любопытство одной в магической тайне взрослой жизни, привело ее к другой ― в их темное и укромное местечко глубоко в недрах замка. Они научили друг друга целоваться (что сильно удивило бы их будущих мужей) и поняли, что это очень приятное занятие. Спустя какое-то время они узнали, что прикосновения тоже могут приносить удовольствие. И они наслаждались этим открытием: легонько ласкали руками нежную кожу, затем прикосновения становились грубее, на коже оставались царапины от ногтей и аккуратные следы от зубов.

В этом темном и укромном местечке гриффиндорка научилась подчиняться, и получать от этого удовольствие, потому что руки Нарциссы были ухоженными, светлыми как фарфор и сильными, что не скажешь на первый взгляд. Ее длинные пальцы доставляли другой такое удовольствие, что обе девушки, когда приходили в себя, благодарили Мерлина за заглушающие заклинания. В этом же самом месте слизеринка научилась рассказывать о своих желаниях, в которых губы и язык Лили талантливо и искусно ласкали в нужных местах. Она изящно подчинялась мольбам своей спутницы, выбивая Лили из колеи настолько, что ей оставалось лишь стонать от удовольствия, что не особо соответствовало истинной слизеринской натуре.

Я раскрою вам тайну: две девушки, названные в честь цветов, любили друг друга, их любовь была так сильна, что это прожигало и охлаждало одновременно. Ни один мужчина не касался их до свадьбы; но под прикосновениями друг друга они млели и умоляли, и не чувствовали стыда. Они не боялись порицаний, наказаний или унижений. И ни один мужчина не целовал их до свадьбы; но поцелуи друг с другом для них были жизненно необходимы. В темном и укромном местечке, вдали от остального мира, они любили друг друга так сильно, как могут любить только женщины, и это было невероятно.

Я раскрою вам тайну: они любят друг друга до сих пор, разве что одна с нетерпением ждет другую на Небесах, а другая носит маску ледяной покорности и гордости. Если их любовь могла спасти мир, когда они далеко друг от друга, то что бы тогда она сделала, будь они вместе?

Я раскрою вам тайну: однажды, много лет спустя, родятся две девочки, в тот же день, в тот же час. И одна из них будет яркой как огонь и храброй как лето, а другая ― холодной как лед и хитрой как зима. Они вырастут как молодые цветы весной и встретятся, как должны были встретиться с самого начала, и познают снова и навсегда, что значит ― найти любовь.


End file.
